Gumby the Movie
Gumby: The Movie is a 1995 American stop-motion claymation feature film featuring cartoon character Gumby. The film was released in theaters on October 4, 1995 and was distributed by Arrow Releasing Inc. and Warner Vision Films. Plot After the Blockheads' E-Z Loan company threatens to take away the farms belonging to the small farmers due to being unable to make their loan payments, Gumby and his band, the Clayboys, decide to have a benefit concert to save the farms. But when the evil Blockheads discover that Gumby's dog, Lowbelly, cries pearls when he sees the Clayboys perform, they decide to kidnap Lowbelly and force him to cry pearls. When Lowbelly doesn't respond, they kidnap Gumby & the Clayboys and create them as robotic clones. With the help of Pokey, Prickle, Goo, fans Tara & Ginger and talent agent Lucky Claybert, Gumby takes on his robot clone and is still in time for his video taping session. At a picnic, Gumby announces that he is will be opening his own farm loan company. The Blockheads are forced to weed Gumby's garden as punishment, Gumby and Tara end up together, and the eponymous duo Gumby and Pokey decide that things are looking up for them as they head back to outer space. Voice Cast *Dallas McKennon (as Charles Farrington) voices several roles: **Gumby: A young green boy made of clay **Professor Kapp: The silliest scientist with an Ed Wynn-like voice **Fatbuckle: A red man with a big belt **Lucky Claybert: A Groucho Marx-like Talent agent who makes "Gumbymania": A Lucky Production **Nobuckle: A yellow man with a New Jersey accent *Art Clokey voices several roles: **Pokey: a talking red horse and Gumby's best friend **Prickle: a yellow dinosaur with Mel Blanc-like voice **Gumbo: Gumby's dad *Gloria Clokey voices Goo: a blue flying teenage mermaid girl *Manny La Carruba voices Thinbuckle, A blue teenager with a thin belt. A teenager much like Gumby and Goo. *Patti Morse (speaking voice)/Melisa Kary (singing voice) voices Tara: a light blue female and Gumby's love interest *Alice Young voices Ginger: Tara's best friend *Janet MacDuff voices Gumba: Gumby's mom *Bonnie Rudolph voices some roles: **Lowbelly: The dog who cries pearls every time he sees Gumby change shapes **Farm Lady *Ozzie Ahlers voices Radio Announcer *Kirby Coleman voices "This Way 'N That" Singer *Anthony McNulty voices "Burnzy" *David Archer *Lillian Nicol *Rick Warren *Stan Freberg (uncredited) Production The production on the movie completed in 1992, but Premavision couldn’t find a distributor for it until 1995 after they found a small company named Arrow Releasing who distributed the film during that same year. The film’s musical score was composed by Jerry Gerber (who previously worked on the “Gumby” television series) and Marco D'Ambrosio. Additionally, Ozzie Ahlers wrote and produced the featured songs in the film: "Take Me Away", "Ark Park” and "This Way'n That". He was also responsible for hiring frequent collaborator and Starship guitarist Craig Chaquico to play the electric guitar parts. Box Office “Gumby the Movie” received a limited release in theaters and grossed $57,100 domestically, making it a box office bomb. Critical Reception Barry Walters of the San Francisco Examiner said the film “''brought the weirdness of experimental film to banal Saturday morning kids' programming''.” Edward Guthmann of the San Francisco Chronicle wrote: “''It sounds like a family project, and it looks like one, too. But loving hands at home do not always make for good entertainment, and "Gumby the Movie" -- despite its benign nature and a positive message -- doesn't work.” Common Sense Media gave the movie two stars, calling it a “''Claymation favorite gets a movie adventure that falls flat.” External links *Gumby the Movie from Gumby Wikia Trailer Category:1990s films Category:1995 films Category:1990s animated films Category:Films based on television series Category:1990s American animated films Category:Box Office Bombs